


Vende tu fé

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Demon Sex, Demon Tim Drake, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: Tim ruega todas las noches y Jason siempre escucha.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Vende tu fé

Volvió a dejar caer el látigo de nueve colas sobre su espalda. Llevaba quince minutos de purga, lo sabía por la cera de las velas derramada en el tazón de cobre. Los chasquidos del fuego y porque el demonio que lo atormentaba siempre aparecía a los catorce minutos, siempre con su rojo infernal, con su rostro de querubín, de ojos hermosos y ladina sonrisa, una mueca que lejos parecía ser de quien era, le veía por sesenta segundos y hablaba después, como si fuera un reloj bien cronometrado.  
-Yo podría azotarte – Si, ahí estaba. La misma propuesta de siempre – Castigar es mi placer.  
-Los castigos no deben de ser placenteros. Purgan. Su fin es limpiar, no manchar – Le corrigió, escapando del maldito toque que ya se venía sobre su cabello. Una combinación de tierra santa y azufre en el ambiente, una combinación que ningún padre debería saber… no, ninguno debería saber cómo huele el pecado.  
-Bueno… entonces no deberías de hacerlo.  
Jason se sonrojo y evito mirarlo. De nuevo el demonio abría la puerta, hurgaba en la herida. Desbordaba su culpa. Ese placer que no podía ocultar.  
-No, no, claro que no. Lo olí apenas el cuero floreció tu carne – Allí estaba. Su apestosa sangre le traicionaba – Invitándome, Jay. Tan lujurioso. ¡Miren al hombre de Dios! ¡Un bastardo que le gusta sangrar! ¡Que ama el cuero y se moja igual a una puta de taberna! ¡Miren a Jason Todd!  
-¡Basta!  
-¿Qué pecado tienes para confesar hoy? – Siguió burlándose. Jason se paró y Tim odio no poder ver la maltratada espalda más – Anda, todos merecen confesarse.   
-Ante Dios.  
-¡Pero si ya te conozco! – Se relamió los labios – Y en qué forma.  
-Eso nunca paso – Arremetió. No queriendo saber que significaba lo anterior.  
-¡Oh! – Se rio – La pureza de los borregos – Se burló – Dame tres minutos con tus hermanos de toga y harán una orgia con sus monaguillos. Ni un culo virgen quedara. Sus crucifijos tienen un mejor uso – Jason sabía que el demonio no mentía y casi se horroriza por saber que entendía de lo que el Demonio le hablaba – Un padre no olvida lo bien que se siente la madera golpeando contra ese punto dulce.  
-Dios me ha perdonado.  
-Si, por eso te golpeas en solitario, con salmos y acabas hasta que tu semilla se queda pegada a la pared, ajá, Dios te perdono cuando te cogí con TU CONSENTIMIENTO.   
Jason pensó que el ayuno, los trabajos forzados, caminar con piedras en los zapatos, madrugar y dormir tarde, los azotes, los rezos, y ayudar con la misa así como la propagación de la palabra de Dios, y el que casi le internaran, le aislaran como si estuviera loco por haber dicho que un Demonio se había manifestado y le había penetrado, casi ahogado por hereje, seria penitencia suficiente como para no volver a ver a Tim.  
Creyó que era suficiente.   
Pero no.  
Tim siempre le miraba azotarse. Y aquello se había convertido en placer culposo.  
Por ese demonio es que estaba en esa espantosa situación y sabía que Tim amaba saberlo, conocerse el responsable… el único, cuando el único debía ser sólo Dios.  
Y si, purgarse significaba terminar con una erección violácea que se vertía cuando el demonio insinuaba ser mejor que el látigo.  
-Déjame, Jay.  
Jason le dejo trepar a su espalda. Era ligero, como una pluma. Era como si no estuviera. Una presencia que le tocaba y quemaba pero que no pesaba, una sensación. Un aliento sediento que decía “Te beberé” y maldita sea sino le dolía el pecho y tenía que cerrar las piernas.  
-Jay…  
En ese parpadeo ya no estaba contra la imagen religiosa colgada en su pared, no… seguía en su cuarto, frio y fresco. Suspendido por los brazos, de rodillas, casi besando la intimidad del demonio, que le hacía espacio abriendo sus muslos, separándolos y burlándose de su incomodidad.  
-Padre mío que estas…  
-¡Oh, cállate! – La lengua de Jason se topó con la pelotita roja, una mordaza fetiche que le provoco arcadas – No metamos al viejo. Ya me lleve mis nalgadas por tomarte – Jason quiso preguntar – Si, el viejo tiene cierta estima a sus borregos. En serio. No sé qué tiene con ciertos personajes. A ti te quiere, así que no le pareció bien cuando te hice llorar de placer la vez pasada. O no… no le gusto. El apareamiento se debe de quedar entre creaciones, y como yo soy una creación… de bueno... Ya te sabes la historia… el hueco en el contrato, las leyes... Después de una atención y unos jalones de orejas, me dejaron quedarme contigo. Tu alma no le pertenece a dios, Jason.  
-Estas mintiendo.  
-Terco.  
-Dios no haría nada de eso. Él ama a sus creaciones y reniega de las bestias.   
-En teoría… vengo siendo uno de sus nietos – Jason trago duro – Así que mejor no sigas por esa línea.  
Jason trato de soltar sus amarres. Consiguiendo rozar su piel, marcarla y satisfacer a Tim.  
-Uno – Dijo Tim, dejando caer el material… el sonido húmedo fue delicioso. Jason cerró la boca, mordiéndose los labios y Tim presentía que se sangraría con los dientes antes de jadear – Cuenta, amor. Cuenta o nunca pasaremos de uno… y créeme, puedo estar así toda la noche… puedo llevarte a mi tiempo… donde no pasa… ya sabes…  
-Uno – Bien, se dijo Tim… dejando caer el castigo.  
Jason se retorció, sudando. Contrayendo los dedos de los pies, susurrando y aspirando. El fuerte perfume de sus axilas inspiraba a Tim a seguir paseando el dolor por las nalgas prietas, la espalda, parte del cuello… marcando lo que le pertenecía.  
Jason jadeo, grito…. Tembló cuando la sangre mano… y Tim siguió golpeando. Viendo el temblor en los músculos. En los ojos casi perdidos de Jason.  
-Jason…  
-Treinta y cinco – Grito. Las líneas rojas y violetas, cortando su piel eran un manjar.  
-Esto se siente mejor a cuando lo haces solo ¿Verdad? – Jason grito el número siguiente y se dejó vencer.  
Tim estiro su mano, como la serpiente que era, tomo el caliente pedazo de carne circuncidado y lo masajeo… un poco, segundos cuando dejó caer el otro azote y tuvo a Jason derramándose en su mano.  
Una semilla que se tragó a gusto.  
-Alguien se roba la miel de los almacenes – Canturreo. Jason seguía chupando por aire. El orgasmo seguía mandando luces a sus ojos – Ven – Metió el pulgar en la boca de Jason y separo las mandíbulas… metiendo su falo, deseoso por la caliente cavidad – Un poco de cortesía.  
Jason no le contesto. Se dedicó a mamar. De cualquier forma Tim no le soltaría hasta hacerlo. El demonio era aguerrido.  
Succión, beso, succión, lamida, beso… Tim estaba vuelto loco por el ritmo. Incluso le saco el dedo de en medio al chismoso hermano que estaba esperándolo sentado en la ventana.  
-Jason – Dijo, besándolo… sin desear acabar en la santa boca del padre – Vendré después.  
.  
.  
.  
-¡Apenas pude contenerme! – Grito Damian, conocido por ser el Demonio de la vanidad – Se veía tan…  
-Es mío, D.  
-Lo sé… por eso no hice nada. El abuelo te lo dio, lo sé – Hizo morros… molesto - ¿Por qué yo no tengo una mascota?  
-Quéjate con padre.


End file.
